2020 Tony Awards
by Cold Flame96
Summary: Based off a prompt on tumblr: Kurt wins a Tony for his first Broadway play. Also includes Kurtbastian fluff because I felt like it. Rated T for language.


_Author's Note~ This is based off of a prompt I got on tumblr, which basically said that Kurt wins a Tony Award for his first Broadway play. In case you wanted to know the play I used, although it's not mentioned in here, I had Equus in mind. This is very Kurtbastian heavy, so if that doesn't sit right with you, don't read. The ending is very rushed, but I didn't want to make this much longer than it is. It's unedited for the most part, so let me know if you find any mistakes and I'll go and fix them. _

_Rated~ T for a few F bombs and a sex reference. _

_Warnings~ fluff, lots of fluff_

* * *

"And the winner for 'Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Play' is…" the announcer paused and Sebastian waited with bated breath. He peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw his partner doing the same. He saw Kurt brushing invisible lint off of his dark gray suit jacket, his blue-green eyes flitting around nervously.

Sebastian grabbed the hand that was moving frantically and set it on his thigh, squeezing it gently, still staring ahead. He knew he did the right thing when he felt the other man's body relax against him. He started stroking his partner's hand absently, growing impatient. How the fuck long did it take to read a fucking piece of paper? As if the people on stage were reading his mind, they finally brought the microphone back.

"Kurt Hummel." Sebastian let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and covered his mouth to hide the gigantic grin. He could've cried with relief. He saw Kurt looked more or less the same, only his wide eyes betraying his surprise. Sebastian held back from rolling his eyes. Did he seriously not think he'd win? Idiot. Kurt slowly stood up and put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder to balance himself. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

Kurt walked down the aisle, elegant and straight, his eyes the only thing betraying his frazzled nerves. Sebastian sat on the edge of his seat, ready to jump to his feet in a heartbeat, should his boyfriend faint and hurt himself. To his relief, Kurt made it to the stage unharmed and took the medal hesitantly, staring at it with awe and wonder. He took the microphone, and cleared his throat.

"Um.." he started, his voice shaky and more high-pitched than usual. Kurt looked around frantically, until his eyes met Sebastian's. Sebastian smiled encouragingly and made a thumbs up. Kurt nodded and swallowed heavily.

"Uhh…I-I-I'm not really s-sure what to say," he stuttered. Sebastian watched him with adoration. He wished he could be up there with Kurt to hold his hand because the man looked absolutely terrified.

"I know I wouldn't have gotten to where I am today if it weren't for the amazing people in my life. First, I'd like to thank my father, Burt Hummel, who never asked to have a gay son and didn't have a clue what to do with me, but accepted me anyway, and tried everything he could to understand me. Dad, if you're watching me right now, just know that you're the best father anyone could ever ask for, and I love you…."

Sebastian felt a warmth in his chest at the mention of Burt. The older man had initially been distrustful, and rightfully so, after the way he had treated Kurt and Blaine back in high school, but once he'd gotten into Burt's good graces, the man became like a second father to him.

Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away from the pale, flustered man on the stage. He was pretty sure anyone could look at him and see how in love he is. And for once, he didn't give a fuck what everyone else thought. He would shout it from the rooftops if it meant that Kurt would stick around for a while. Or forever, maybe. He stuck his hand in his pocket to reassure himself that it was still there. He felt the cool leather against his fingertips and suppressed a shudder. The loud applause jerked him out of his thoughts and he swore inwardly because he missed Kurt's speech. Sebastian felt someone slump next to him and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the wide, youthful innocence in Kurt's eyes, and the most breathtaking smile that seemed frozen on his porcelain face.

Sebastian could tell that he was exhausted, which meant he probably wouldn't be up to the passionate sex that normally came after a celebration.

* * *

It was after the assembly, and Sebastian was practically carrying Kurt to the car, one hand on the other man's waist to balance him. It seemed that his darling boyfriend had forgotten how to walk. He would normally find that irritating, if it weren't so adorable.

"I won," Kurt said absently. Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly.

"Yes, I know, dear. We've established this 5 times already," he said dryly. Kurt didn't seem to hear him, not that Sebastian expected him to. The other man was in a sort of trance, ever since he finished his speech.

"I won," Kurt repeated. Sebastian chuckled.

"C'mon, dummy," he teased, "Let's go home so you can win some more in your sleep."

Kurt nodded absently, sliding into the car, but not without tripping first.

At the start of the trip home, Kurt just stroked his medal and stared at it, as if he was afraid that if he looked away, it would disappear. Knowing Kurt, that probably is what he's afraid of.

By the time they got home, Kurt was passed out in the passenger seat. Sebastian hauled him out, careful not to damage his suit because it was tailored and Kurt would kill him, and carried him bridal style into the house, setting him down gently on their bed. He took off the man's shoes, and saw him stirring a bit. Blurry gray-green eyes blinked up at him.

"Seb," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I won," he breathed, letting a blissful smile overtake his face which made him look 18 again.

"I know," Sebastian said tenderly, kissing his temple, "I'm so proud of you."

Kurt frowned, which made him uneasy. Did he do something wrong?

"How come we aren't married yet?"

Sebastian's breath hitched. "B-because…uhh…I don't know," he stammered out.

"Do you want to?" he heard Kurt ask timidly.

"Well, yeah, but…" he sighed, "I think you should wait until you're wide awake before proposing, don't you think?" he finished cheekily.

"Okay," Kurt yawned, with Sebastian finally peeling the last layer off, leaving only his boxers and undershirt. He stripped out of his own suit with record time and climbed under the covers putting his arm around Kurt's waist protectively. He couldn't sleep though. His thoughts were too focused on the engagement ring in his suit pocket.

* * *

_A/N~ So feel free to send in some prompts in my ask box. My tumblr account is linked to my profile. I accept Anons, so fire away! They can be any character except Blaine. _

_Review, please! :D_


End file.
